


A helping dance

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: During a party at camp, Miss O'Shea sadness pinches your heart.





	A helping dance

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic where female reader dance with Mr. Morgan and Miss O’Shea! Molly deserves much more love.
> 
> (Sorry for the english mistakes :) )

The music of Dutch’s gramophone was filling the air, everyone was having a good time by the dusk of this day, gathered around the main camp fire or by the table. Bottles and stories of outlaws were shared, interrupted by loud laughing amplify by the alcohol. You were comfortably settled by the fireside, back seated against the log, enclosed by Arthur’s legs. From time to time, Arthur put his hands on your shoulders, squeezing it while he chuckles at Hosea’s stories. Gang wasn’t so glad since a long time, looking around you saw the others girls singing bawdy songs accompanied by Pearson’s small accordion as some of the boys clap in their hands. Everyone seems enjoys this party except for Miss O’Shea who was apart or trying to gain Dutch’s attention, who was obviously too occupied with great speech or with his own music.

When the singings were diminished as the last suns beams, beers and whiskey drank, Dutch was up to initiate some dance. Oh, you wanted to dance too, at this moment, so you get up reeling a bit because of your drinking. You feel Arthur hand along your back:

“Eh, you sure you could stand up?” He sounds happy but quite drunk.

“Dunno, but I’m sure I could swing.” You smile wide, of course.

You hear something who sounds like a waltz in the background, eager, you ask him.

“Arthur…”

“You know I ain’t a good dancer.” He was still on the log, gaze a bit blurred by whiskey a lips partly opened. He tenderly looks at you tho.

“Ooh, com’on! A small one and I’ll never ask you again!” It was an obvious lie. A drunk lie.

He saw you were really delighted by the idea, so he gently obliged, still a little bit pouty.

Taking him by the hand, you joined the dancing one. Both of you started to dance and you follow Arthur’s lead and approximate rhythm. The more steps you made the more Arthur gets closed to you. Turning your head, you saw that Molly was alone sitting on a chair by herself, Dutch had a great time with Miss Grimshaw. With a little bit of concentration you could hear their babbles. And it pinched your heart to saw her like that, drinking alone a bottle in her hand. Emotions enhanced by your drinking make you face easy to read.

“I dance so bad that it drives you sad?” He asks, hugging you closer to him. It turns you on to be this close while dancing, feeling all his body movements against yours, but you can’t help to pictured Molly in your mind too.

“No..’s Miss O’Shea.” He made you turn so he could see, tilting you back. He purposely presses his upper body against your chest, rocking his hips. You start to feel a heat in your core, he’s a tease when he drank.

“She’s fine. I guess.” Bringing you back, he squeezed your waist before making you twirl. It drives you fuzzy, coming back you rub your hips against his crotch. You had a little bit difficulties to focus on something, but your gaze crosses Molly’s face again. She looks sad. You look straight to Arthur’s eyes, he starts to lose it. He holds you tight while you continue to dance and you start to stroke his back along his spine, slowly.

“I want you.” He purred in your ear, voice low, as he made you twirl again. Now you were aroused too. You had a glimpse over Molly’s red hair and pale face shining. You blushed. 

“For someone who didn’t want to dance…” You mumbled, half laughing looking at Arthur’s delighted face.

He leans forward to murmur something that made you blush even more.

The waltz was reaching its end, as the rhythm become slower. Arthur keeps you against his chest. After the last steps, both of you made a small reverence, he then seizes your hands, caressing you with his thumb. You like to flirt with him.

“Mister Morgan, thank you.” You could feel your eyes were gleaming.

You saw Dutch getting back to his gramophone, searching for a new dancing song. You made a silent invitation by tilting your head.

“My pleasure, but I’m afraid I ain’t decently ready for another one sweetheart.” He was clearly turned on. “Lemme’now when ya done here…” he looks at you lovingly.

A new song burst, you saw Dutch coming towards Mary Beth.

“Count on me.”

Arthur totted back by the fireside and you, you’ve decided what to do. You quickly crossed the improvised dancefloor to join Molly a little bit shaky on your legs. You could feel the alcohol effects on your body.

“Miss O’Shea!” Running towards her made your head turns. She just lifts her chin to look at you, visibly bored and sadden to be put apart by his love. You saw a couple of bottle by her side.

“Will you dance with me on this one?” You blushed, holding your hand. Your dance with Arthur cheered you up.

“Yer are a girl.” There was a bit of disdain in it.

“I’now, but… still. I mean at least you will Dutch – no. Dance alongside Dutch, ‘now wha’I mean?”

It made her think.

“After all.” She extends her soft hand back to yours, so you gladly took it and bring her like a lady to join the dance.

You and Molly weren’t particularly friend, mostly because she doesn’t hang with you a lot. At first she takes you from above, but with time you understood it was to defend or claim her status – Dutch’s women – which was the only thing she owns here. But you always find her classy and, yeah, her accent was something.

You started to dance, putting one hand on her waist while the other holds her hand. She follows you with smooth steps and, albeit a little tense, she began to enjoy the dancing. Like Arthur did before with you, you make her turn around.

She lets out a giggle. “Yer a weird one.”

You presses your hand on her lower back. She looks at you in a in a suggestive way.

“Just want to cheer you up.”

“Oi don’t need…” her breath were tainted by alcohol.

Dutch passes by you two. You could feel Molly’s anger towards him and Miss Gaskill, pressing her fingers into your shoulder.

“Ladies…” his voice was hoarse, too much speaking maybe, but still interrogative.

You bowed, driving Molly down with you. Her nice freckles catch your sight.

“Mister.”

You feel her arms tighten around your neck, she let out a surprised laugh. You just saw a blitz of disapproval on Dutch’s face. Standing straight quickly afterwards, you swayed in rhythm. Molly was smiling and had a new spark in her eyes. She had noticed Dutch’s changing mood, now he was watching you both. You could feel a new tension as the music gets a little bit faster. She took the lead for a few steps, driving you in circles.

“Oi saw ya with Arthur.”

“Eh.” You made her twirl around.

“It’s all Oi’m askin’for, it isn’t that moch…” She says as she gets back closer to you.

You couldn’t think clearly now, mind separated between your previous and still existing arousal because of Arthur, the desire to join him, the will to mess up with Dutch and the pleasure you get to be so close with Molly. Your head was more than dizzy and well, you look squiffy.

You wrapped your arms around her neck. She puts her hands on your waist. She was tipsy too, cheeks rosined. You missed a step, she too, making you both chuckle.

“You ain’t askin’ much…”

“Show him.” Her voice was both serious and a bit teasing.

It takes you aback, but Molly keeps looking at you. Your eyes lower one second on her lips, it’s tempting. You don’t know why but it is. She’s always so well primed.

The music begins its last measures. She tilted her head, you saw Dutch from the corner of your eyes, and he had no shame to flirt with Mary-Beth who was indulgent. “After all” you thought.

You lean forward and kissed her. It wasn’t sloppy or indecent, it was just tender.

You perfectly know it was just to annoy Dutch, or to prove him something you didn’t know, but you enjoyed it still. Miss O’Shea didn’t kiss you back feverishly, she answer by a soft pressure molding her lips against yours, remaining still upright. Roused, you brushed your tongue on her lower lips as you parted your mouth. She didn’t do much, you were sure she had been through other trials, but her tongue meets yours for a brief instant.

As the music dies slowly, Molly moves her head back smiling in a satisfied way, eyes looking towards Dutch. Her face breathes contentment, she was just waiting for Dutch to pick her up now. And of course he saw you both and he was not the only one as few whistles come to your ears.

You were still holding each other, innocently smiling with raised eyebrows. Good times, you laughed.

“Oh, I’m really sorry to interrupt”. Dutch busted himself towards you two within a second. He seems upset and he wrapped his hand around Molly chest, luring her towards him. Molly follows, soon coiled on his body.

“Oh, I don’t mind it Dutch.” You were still chortling and smiling. You wink at Molly. She just gives you a slight head nod, eyes sparkling.

“Clear off.” He mimics an angry kick toward you. Tomorrow you’ll pay it for sure. You decamp straight to Arthur who was waiting by the fireside with John, Sean and Hosea. You heard Dutch speaking towards Miss O’Shea, she had the upper hand for once.

“Dance with me lass!” Sean greets you with this underlying message, he had trouble to keep straight. You passed by and sit on the log. You couldn’t stay up any more, heart beating too fast and legs too shaky.

“Wha’was that?” Arthur seems amused; he had a fake accusing look in his eyes. He pulled you closer against him, holding your gaze. He was happy you were finally back.

“A helping dance.” You answer reaching for something to drink.

***


End file.
